


罪状

by Ephedrine



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/Ephedrine
Summary: 白亚和贵虎通过裂缝发现光实的秘密半路急刹车，没有上本垒
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kureshima Takatora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	罪状

吴岛贵虎说不上自己被软禁在海姆冥界之森有多久了，森林里分辨不出日夜，自己又在被白亚变相软禁着，唯一的活动只是在对方的视线内摘下果实装到腰带上补充能量罢了。

王妃的棺内被连上了粗细不等的管子，能量脉冲以光圈的形式沿着管道霓虹灯似的输入进去，进展缓慢且单调，一直守着灵柩的白亚转而操纵起裂缝向人类的世界窥探，贵虎凑上去看的时候对方并没有表达什么不满，因此每日开开合合的裂缝变成了贵虎了解外界的唯一方式。

说是了解，但白亚打开的裂缝所展示的都只是人类的生活，偶尔出现异域者攻击人类的画面白亚并不喜欢，草草扫过便把裂缝合上，所以贵虎对外界的真实状况仍旧一无所知。只是从裂缝中展现的净是无止境的争吵、纷争与恐惧，外面的世界大概已经乱套了，并不能怪罪于谁，给自己安上盲目且迟钝的罪名反而更合理一些。贵虎移开视线，试图从裂缝中的荒诞景象逃离。

“……吴岛…光实，是你的弟弟吧？”很长一段时间没有出过声的白亚突然开口，没有预料到会从对方的口中听到弟弟的名字，贵虎惊愕地往裂缝的方向看去。白亚正把周围的裂缝尽数关闭，只留下面前的一个。虽然脸上并看不出表情，但贵虎觉得对方露出的是笑意。

“来看看这个。”

不需要白亚再下命令式的劝诱，贵虎移动到裂缝前。

裂缝中是世界树财团的办公室，他之前的那间，白亚提到的光实就坐在沙发上。贵虎的第一个念头是还好凌马他们没有对光实下手，第二个念头是光实本该逃离世界树集团去找葛叶纮汰一起商量如何拯救世界，怎么还会出现在这里。

“人类的眼睛没办法隔着这种距离看清楚吗？”白亚的声音稍微有些不满，“那么就再放大一些吧。”说着，裂缝内的视角朝光实移去，影像中显现的人几乎到了与自己等身大的程度。

放大到这种程度，贵虎终于明白白亚语气中的戏谑从何而来了。

本该逃离高层集体叛变的世界树集团去担起拯救世界的重任的自己的弟弟，如今正敞开西装裤拉链坐在自己曾经办公室的沙发上自慰。贵虎意识到这是不该看的画面时扭过头的动作已经太晚，即使闭上眼睛满脑子还是光实因兴奋而潮红的面颊，胸腔里的心脏怦怦地剧烈搏动起来。因为自己身体上的欲望淡薄，所以弟弟大概也是这样，然而一直以来的想法被所见的景象击碎了。没有关系，仅仅只是正常的生理行为，仅仅只是……

“…哥哥……”光实口中吐出的呼唤透过裂缝清晰地传来，打碎了自己残存的幻想。身处裂缝另一边的自己没有办法做任何事，只能看着光实手上的动作逐渐加快，伴着加重的喘息以及轻声呼唤一点点向高潮的边缘移动。

“嗯，看来你们的家庭教育出了大问题啊？”白亚似乎对自己绷紧的表情很满意，不依不饶地出言嘲讽道，“这种事情恐怕不止一次了，看来你是一次都没有注意到过？”

“……住口。”自己的拳头在不知不觉中已经攥紧了，脑袋滞重好似睡眠不足的眩晕，烦躁、困惑、慌乱搅在一起无处发泄，最后只能朝面前非人的生物掷出，“这种程度的幻象，是想要拿我取乐吗？我是不会相信的。”

话虽如此，自己已经隐隐约约感受到这一切的确是现实。

白亚似乎是挑了挑眉，“哎呀，虽然我身为overload，但是要模拟出这种画面来取乐还是未免有点太恶趣味了吧？”语毕，贵虎感觉自己被一股力量托举到半空中，“既然如此抗拒，我将你送过去亲眼看看吧。”

还未做出任何反应，贵虎便整个人顺着裂缝被扔了进去，结结实实地摔在了自己办公室的地板上。等到爬起来双脚站稳的时候，抬头正好对上沙发上侧过头来的光实的视线。森林里没有可以更换的衣服，自己的西装外套和裤子都在滚下悬崖的过程中被磨损得破了，没有衬衫，只在受伤的地方缠着几层绷带，模样想必十分狼狈。自己准备开口解释，可刚吐出“光实”二字就被所呼唤之人的眼神打住了。

贵虎从未见过光实露出那样的眼神……或许近年来他已经很久没有认真凝视过光实了，也许是自慰的过程被打断，光实的脸颊还留有淡淡的红晕，室内灯光的照耀下眼睛蒙上一层反光。如此平静的反应，大概是在自己被传送过来之前已经达到了高潮吧。情欲与自己的弟弟并不相衬，至少在自己一贯的印象里是如此。

“……是哥哥啊。”光实缓缓开口。

为什么在这种情况下还能这样神情自若，性幻想对象出现在眼前，难道不是至少应该表现出慌乱吗，就算已经不在意到这种地步，至少应该对失踪已久的自己表达惊讶吧？贵虎准备好的质问仿佛砸在棉花上，结果反而是自己变得手足无措不知该说什么才好。

“光实……情况怎么样了？”缓了好一会，贵虎只能问出与现在状况丝毫不着边际的问题。

光实沉默片刻，梦呓似的开口：“一切都在按照计划进行，哥哥不用担心。”说完便转过头去，低头似乎在看自己的手，贵虎不想知道那上面沾了什么。又是一阵令人窒息的沉默过后，光实再度补上一句类似自言自语的话：“……我会把一切妥善地解决的。”

“你有去找过葛叶纮汰吗？”自己只能顺着话题继续无关痛痒地问下去。

“哥哥好像很信任纮汰哥啊……为什么会这样呢。”

“…什么？”

“明明没有见过几次吧？”

贵虎突然发现目前的对话完全乱了套，光实并没有正面回答自己的问题，而是始终以一种自言自语的感觉和音量继续着对话。

“……光实，你不想对我说点什么吗…？”

“嗯……因为哥哥根本不可能突然出现在这里吧？”光实转头向自己投来一瞥，“哥哥已经在海姆冥界之森被凌马教授他们攻击摔下悬崖了……我现在没办法分清楚，但是如果是梦境的话，我任性一点也可以吧？”

幻觉吗……贵虎移动脚步走到光实身边，伸出的手在空中悬停了半天，还是放在了对方的肩上。被幻觉以实体接触的光实并没有做出任何反应，只是将头顺势朝自己这边倾斜，靠在自己的小臂上。

“……精液是腥的。”结果在这个话题上还是光实先开了口。贵虎顺着光实的视线，看到后者的左手手心里尽是透明和白色混杂的粘稠液体，再往下是还裸露在外的阴茎，只是此刻已经瘫软下去。对这部分器官自己并不陌生，光实上小学之前二人曾经共浴过几次，往后就再没什么理由去看自己弟弟的裸体。自己也只在青春期有过几次自慰的经历，并不清楚应该回复什么。不过也许自己现在更应该做一个幻象。

贵虎伸手碰光实举起来的左手，先是用指尖触碰，再是手指与手指的接触，精液已经冷了，但还是湿的，是切实存在的对自己产生性欲的证据。从什么时候开始，到什么程度，自己已经不想再深究了。事实是从自己十岁开始就看着长大的弟弟对于自己来说并没有那么熟悉。为什么会理所当然地认为光实跟自己是一样的呢？

“好久没有和哥哥这样子接触过了。”梦呓一般的话语传来。是啊，的确。不知道从何时开始，两人的交流仅限与浅尝辄止的寒暄，最近的距离也不过是在用餐时一人占据餐桌的一端，结束一天的工作从世界树回到家后自己经过光实的房间，从门缝里只能看见熄灯之后的黑暗。虽然很想把一切都问清楚，但白亚一定还在通过裂缝窥视这边，留给自己的时间还剩多少？

“……如果这次我做得好的话，哥哥会夸奖我吗？”

贵虎突然感到一阵震悚。说到底光实也不过只有十六岁，面对现在急剧恶化的状况，即使有变身的力量，也只能勉强自保而已……以这种精神状态拯救世界吗？自己当初会让光实去找葛叶纮汰一方面是因为觉得葛叶是可靠的人，另一方面是考虑到光实和葛叶会有私交，事到如今连这句话也变成压力了么？

“听着，光实。”贵虎收回手，将身体的重心向下靠近光实，以尽量严肃的语气开口，“你现在最重要的是要保护好自己，别的事情怎样都好。”

光实转头与自己的视线相接，只是再度露出与先前一样平静的笑容，“确实是哥哥会说的话呢，但是……”

“但是什么？”贵虎刚刚急切地出声询问，便看到光实将脸朝自己靠近，还未来得及闪躲，下半边嘴唇就已经感受到了柔软的触感。只是亲人之间嘴唇相触的话没有任何问题，但自己清楚地知道这其中包含不该存在的情欲。在胡思乱想更多之前，光实已经移开了嘴。

“但是现在，我更想做这件事。”

贵虎眼前瞬间陷入一片黑暗，再次映入眼中的景象已经变成了白亚与仍旧大敞着的裂缝。

被拉回来了。贵虎甚至暗暗感到一丝庆幸，如果再沿着刚刚的趋势发展下去，自己也不知道该如何应付了。

“令人感动的兄弟重聚。”白亚冷冷地说道。

“这算是没有看到期望情景的失望吗？”贵虎回应。

“即使是对于人类，我也没到想看实时近亲相奸的程度。”

“……不管怎样，还是谢谢你能给我交流的机会。”贵虎顺着白亚的视线往裂缝中看，光实仍旧坐在沙发上，此刻正在低着头用纸擦拭被体液弄脏的手。贵虎也低头看自己的掌心，还是湿的，散发出来的腥味提醒着刚刚发生的一切并不是自己的幻想，将手心贴在地表岩石上摩擦几下，罪证便消失在肉眼难见的沟壑中了。

拉拉链的声音传来，眼前的裂缝缓缓合上，光实消失在自己的视线中。


End file.
